Lux: The College Years
by Writteninthestars08
Summary: Follow Lux, Tasha, and Jones through college. What memories will they make? Who will they befriend? And what happens when an old face resurfaces? Lux;Tasha, and Lux/Jones centered.


**Chapter 1; And So It Begins...**

Summer had come to an end, leaves were starting to change colors on the trees, and Lux and Tasha were about to embark on their first year of college. The car had been packed, goodbyes had been exchanged earlier that afternoon with Cate, Baze, and Ryan. Now they were heading to The University of Oregon. From what everyone had told them, these would be the best years of their lives. Amazing memories and lifelong friendships would be made. Jones would also be attending the same college and staying in the same dorm as Lux and Tasha on the floor above them.

* * *

Lux pulled her car into the parking lot of their dorm and shut off the engine. Tasha jumping out and going to the trunk to start unpacking their things. Lux went ahead to get the key to the suite they would be sharing, and they had agreed to meet back at the room. They had already been given their assigned room number in the information packets the school had sent them a few weeks back.

"Okay, got the key." Lux said, walking up to Tasha who was loaded down with a few boxes and her duffel bag. "Then hurry up and open the door before I fall over." Tasha replied, with a slight laugh. "Okay, okay…got it." Lux pushed the door open for Tasha who walked in and promptly tossed her duffel on the bed by the door, sitting the boxes on the floor. "I'll go get the rest of my stuff and be right back." Lux motioned to the door as she headed back to the car. "Alright I'll start unpacking."

As Lux walked back towards the parking lot she actually took the time to look around the campus a bit. It was almost glowing in the light of the coming sunset, and a smile crept onto her face as she finally let it all sink in. She was actually in college. This really was happening. She finally made it. And with Tasha and Jones at her side too. Things could not get any better right now.

* * *

"Hey, you." Jones called as he headed over to help Lux with some boxes she's been carrying through the front doors of the dorm. "Hey, yourself." Lux smirked as she leaned up to give her boyfriend of the past year and a half a quick kiss. "We're right over here. Room 317." Lux motioned for Jones to follow her as they went towards the open door at the end of the hall. Walking in the room Lux tossed her duffel bag on her bed by the window before walking back over to grab one of her boxes from Jones. "Thanks for the help." "No problem. So don't you have a roommate around here somewhere?" Jones joked as Tasha had seemed to disappear. "Huh, yeah, I'm suppose to. Tash you still here?" Lux called out. "Yeah in here." Following the sound of her voice Lux and Jones walked into the little kitchenette and found Tasha sitting on the counter. "So you just randomly decided to sit on the counter?" Jones smirked at Tasha. "Well I finished unpacking and decided to check out our little suite a bit." "And somehow you ended up on the counter in the process." Lux stated with a chuckle. "Yep." Tasha smirked at her friend.

"So how's your dorm Jones? Have you met the roommate yet?" Lux asked leaning back as Jone wrapped his arms around her. "Nope not yet. He still hasn't shown, but classes don't officially start for another two days anyway. I'm sure I'll meet him soon." "So what's the plan tonight?" Tasha asked hopping off the counter. "I want to go explore a bit." "I was thinking the same thing." Lux smiled turning to look at Jones. "What about you?" "I think I could do a little exploring too." He smirked. "Yes! Let's do it then." Tasha said with a little jump of excitement. "After you." Jones said holding the door open.

The girls grabbed their jackets and headed out the door. Lux made sure she locked the door behind them, and they were off.

"Okay, where to?" Lux asked once they had gotten back out to the quad. "I say we find a coffee cart so we can get some hot chocolate. It's a little chilly out here." Tasha suggested. "Sounds good to me." Jones replied. "Okay, then our mission is to find a coffee cart. Let's try over by the quad." Lux suggested as they started to walk in that direction. Jones holding her hand and Tasha walking by her side.

* * *

"Alright that has definitely got to go on our list of good coffee carts around here. That hot chocolate was really good." Tasha said as she tossed her cup into a trash can they passed. "Yeah definitely a keeper." Jones agreed. "Hopefully the coffee there is just as good." Lux added as they were heading back towards their rooms.

They had already gone around the whole campus and checked out the football field, student lounge, and even found a gazebo by a small lake. All in all their exploration had gone well. Now they were heading back to the girls dorm to watch a movie and chill out.

"So the pizza's been ordered. Did you guys pick out the movie?" Tasha asked walking back into the little living room. "Yeah, we decided on Princess Bride." Lux said walking to place the dvd into the player. "Ooh, nice choice." Tasha said approvingly as she took a seat on one of the bean bag chairs they had brought in earlier. "Yeah it's really got everything. Comedy, Romance, a little bit of Drama." Jones replied as Lux settled in next to him on the little coach across from where Tasha sat as the movie started. About halfway into it the pizza showed up and they had to pause the movie. Tasha and Lux went to get the paper plates they had brought (courtesy of Cate), and Jones went to get the pizza. All of them meeting back in the living room within a few minutes, with the movie resumed and pizza on their laps.

* * *

As the movie ended Lux who had her head resting on Jones' shoulder let out a small yawn. "I think it's time for me to call it a night." She said standing to stretch a bit. "Yeah it is starting to get late. That's probably not a bad idea." Tasha added. "I should probably go see if my roommate ever showed up." Jones said with a little laugh getting up. "Yeah that's probably not a bad idea." Lux said with a little smirk. "I'll see you later." Jones said leaning down to kiss Lux before leaving. "I'll see you later." Lux said as Jones headed out the door. "Night." "Goodnight."

Lux and Tasha threw away the empty plates and put the pizza box in the trash before crawling into bed. Tasha getting the light on her way there. "Night, Tash." Lux said as she curled up in her covers letting sleep take her over. "Night, Lux." Tasha said as she started to drift off as well.

Tomorrow the real fun would start. They'd hopefully be meeting Jones' roommate, and figuring out where all there classes were so they wouldn't just be wandering around come Monday. Tomorrow was the last day before the first day of their colleges life. And things were about to get real interesting.

_**So it's a little rusty. But...I'm finally back! :D After almost a year. I'm sorry guys, but life just got a bit crazy there for a while. Plus throw in a major writers block and you have my reason for not updating in FOREVER. I'm kinda excited about this story. It's all my original ideas, which also means it's going to take me twice as long to update in between chapters. But at least you'll be getting updates again right? ;) Anyway I really hope you will all be able to enjoy this on some level. It's gonna have tons of little Jux moments once it gets started. And I have a little twist planned for my plot as well. So you'll have to stick around to figure it out. You know you want to lol ;) Please remember to review, favorite, and or follow if you like it. Otherwise I won't know if this is doing any good or not. I love hearing feedback from you all, but please remember to keep it constructive. :)**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Renee **_


End file.
